Sibling Prophecy's
by Twilighter1006
Summary: All she ever wanted was a normal life, but that will never happen with her being a witch and with her prophecy. Will she ever have a normal life that she has craved for so long? What is her prophecy any ways? Find out in Sibling Prophecy's!
1. Trailer

**Trailer**

* * *

_It was meant to be a lovely evening in for the Potters, a quite one anyways. During the night many neighbours' complained that they heard noises coming from the house in Godric Hollow. During the morning gossip there was one thing that the neighbours' had all said about the noise that was coming from the Potters. Screams. That was all that could be heard from the Potters. _

"_Did you hear all those noises coming from the Potters last night Lisa?" One of the neighbours' said to another neighbour._

"_Why yes I did, Jane. It was very weird, all I could hear were the screams of that spoilt little girl Alana. I guess she threw another tantrum because Harry got something and she didn't like it" Lisa said to Jane. _

_If only these women and the rest of the population of Godric Hollow knew what actually happened in the home of the Potters._

* * *

_Walking through those double doors changed my life forever. Once I was in the Great Hall, I looked around there was 4 tables to each side which were most likely to be for the houses then I looked forward and saw another table right in front of me which looks like it is a teachers table only. I looked back over the tables and I saw the most amazingly, dreamy green eyes with a crooked smile along with it looking over at me. I blushed and smiled back over at him, which made him smile over at me some more. I looked forward again and saw everyone gathering around the teachers table._

_A lot of people's names where called out but I didn't really take any notice to any of them. All I could think about was that boy smiling at me, he was kind of cute. I was pulled out of my imagination by my best friend and 'sister' Rexxy. I looked over at her and glared. It was then that I noticed that my name had been called out. _

"_Perrott Alana" I glubed, and walked forward to the older woman who was also holding a old hat. _

* * *

_I stood there in shock, looking down at this glass ball that held my prophecy in it. I couldn't do that, I can't. I'm not ruining my life or anyone else's for that matter. I felt tears running down my cheeks. I looked up at the person who showed me this 'prophecy' that I was meant to full fill with another. All he did was nod his head, I stared at him with such disbelieve. _

_I had so many emotions running through me. This is why we were split up because of my prophecy and his._

* * *

**Hey everyone! I know you all hate as I promised that I would update and well I didn't…I'm so sorry, but I have looked through the story and I have decided I want to change something's. Not everything, just a few things. So I have done another and new updated trailer, let me know what you all think. I know its short but I do not want to give anything major away this time. So I hope you all like it! I'm sorry for everything guys! I hope you can all forgive; I did not have any time to write as I was so busy with coursework and everything! **

**Twilighter1006**

**P.S I'm not updating unless I get at least 5 reviews. Thanks. **


	2. Chapter 1

_Safe by Westlife_

_How you gonna love_  
_How you gonna feel_  
_How you gonna live your life like the dream you have is real_  
_And if you lost your way_  
_I will keep you safe_  
_We'll open up all__ the world inside_  
_I see it come alive tonight_  
_I will keep you safe_

* * *

**James Pro**

Sitting down on the sofa, watching as Harry was trying to play with Alana was very amusing, she did not look happy while he was sucking and trying to bite her new Barbie that I brought her. It was a thing for young girls like her to play with them. Well according to my wife, Lily. But that was only for muggles, not for witches. I should be teaching her how to play Quidditch, not watching her playing with Barbie's; but Lily told me that she had to play Barbie's and not Quidditch not till she was at least 9.

I rolled my eyes just thinking about it, imagining Lily throwing a fit if she saw our daughter on a broom. I looked over at my two children and smiled, well that was until I saw Alana snatch her Barbie right out of Harry's hands. Harry looked at her taken back by her snatching the toy that he was so interested in, he started to get tears in his eyes and I knew that I had to take action, so I jumped to my feet and got down to their level.

"Alana, do not snatch things out of your brothers hands." I scolded her. She looked at me with her big green eyes, which she happened to get from her mother. I gave her the look so she knew what she had done wrong.

"Say you're sorry to Harry, Alana" I told her, she glared over at Harry and crossed her arms. I was so involved in trying to sort these two out that I didn't realize that my wife had walked into the room until I heard her voice which caused me, Alana and Harry to look up.

"Alana, say you're sorry to Harry." Lily said to our daughter.

"Swrry!" She replied to Harry with angry in her voice.

"Now, Alana, say it nicely to you baby brother otherwise I will take that Barbie back." Lily told her sternly. Alana sat there in defeat.

"Swrry, Har." She said with a glare on her face. I stood up and started walking towards my wife, she was amazing wife, lover, friend, best friend and not to mention mother to my gorgeous children.

"You're amazing." I simply said to my wife. She gave out a giggle and then wandered back into the kitchen to finish off our dinner.

I picked up Harry and followed after her, I quickly put Harry into his highchair as he started to fidget my arms and becoming heavy. I walked into the living room again and saw Alana playing happily with her Barbie's, I stood there for a few minutes just watching her smiling as she enjoyed herself whilst she is making up a little story up. I walked over to her and picked her up under my arm, she started giggling like mad; this brought a smile to my face as I carried her into the kitchen/dining room. I put her into her seat just as Lily put the food down.

Little did I know that this would be the last meal of my life with my family. It would also be the last time that I would see Alana and Harry.

* * *

**No-one's Pro – The next morning. **

It was meant to be a lovely evening in for the Potters, a quite one anyways. During the night many neighbours' complained that they heard noises coming from the house in Godric Hollow. During the morning gossip there was one thing that the neighbours' had all said about the noise that was coming from the Potters. Screams. That was all that could be heard from the Potters.

"Did you hear all those noises coming from the Potters last night Lisa?" One of the neighbours' said to another neighbour.

"Why yes I did, Jane. It was very weird; all I could hear were the screams. Most properly of that spoilt little girl Alana, I guess she threw another tantrum because Harry got something and she didn't like it" Lisa said to Jane. They both started to giggle with one another whilst carrying on gossiping about the Potter's.

If only these women and the rest of the population of Godric Hollow knew what actually happened in the home of the Potter's.

* * *

**No-one's Pro – Later that night. **

It was quiet around the street of Privet Drive, everyone was in bed, sleeping not knowing what has happened in the last few days or what was going to happen tomorrow when Petunia Dursley woke up and saw a young baby on her front door step.

There was an old man at the end of the street; he had grey hair which was long as well his beard, he also had a funny looking hat on as well. He slowly started walking down the street and he took something out of his pocket and walked to towards the nearest lamp post and took the light way. He then started taking all the light away from the lamp posts down the whole road. He looked down and saw a cat. But this cat wasn't just any cat.

"I should've known you would be here….Professor McGonagall" The man said looking down at here, not surprised at all that she came. The cat suddenly transformed into an old woman who also had a funny looking hat. She also had glasses on and her hair was up in a tight bun pushing all her hair back.

"Albus is the rumours true? Lily and James Potter where killed?" Professor McGonagall asked as soon as she transformed.

"Yes Minerva, the rumours are true" Albus said to her sadly. There was a moment of silence in the air, neither one knew what to say about their ex-students death.

"Albus is it safe to leave the boy here; I've been watching these muggles all day. They are the most awful muggles here!" Professor McGonagall exclaimed to him quietly in case people started awaking.

"Minerva, they are the only blood relatives he has. He will safe here" Albus said to her as they walked quickly towards the house of the Dursley's.

"Albus what are we meant to do about the girl?" Minerva McGonagall asked Albus Dumbledore, looking up at him in the dark street of Privet Drive. Albus looked at her, thinking about the perfect family for her.

"Well, Minerva they have to be split up. Harry will stay here where he will be safest until he turns 17 and I have to found a family who will look after Alana. They have to be split up for now because of both of their prophecies. If Alana stays with him then the Dark Lord will find out about her, and we do not want them to find out and kill her before she even has the chance to find _him_."

But before Minerva could ask why the Dark Lord would want to kill her they were suddenly disrupted by a noise that sounded awful like a plane, they both looked up and saw a bright light heading towards them. They moved back a little bit so the motorbike could stop on the ground, there on the motorbike was a huge was an understatement to say about him. The man also had long hair and a beard but the hair was black.

"Professor Dumbledore Sir, Professor McGonagall" The big man greeted them nicely.

"Hagrid I trust you had a safe journey?" Albus asked Hagrid

"Harry fell asleep when we were flying over Bristol and Alana fell asleep just before we got here" Hagrid told them both.

They all started walking towards were the Dursley's house was, they finally reached the door and Albus asked Hagrid to hand over Harry. Once Hagrid had given Albus Harry, Alana started to stir from her slumber. Albus put Harry on doorstep of where he would be living for the next 16 years of his life, Albus then pulled out a note and put it on top of Harry. They all heard a sniff coming from Hagrid, both Albus and Minerva looked over at Hagrid starting to cry.

"Don't worry Hagrid this isn't really good bye" Albus told him with a slight smile, he then looked down at Harry and told Hagrid to give Alana to him. Slightly confused Hagrid gave Alana to him, Albus told both Minerva and Hagrid to go to the parties and celebrate for what this young boy has just done for them and everyone else in the wizarding world as well as the muggle world.

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore's Pro**

Once I had known that both Minerva and Hagrid had gone, I looked down at Harry and saw his scar and then looked back up to the 3 year old toddler. Alana Potter. She will be famous one day as well, but at the moment in time she has to stay in the dark out of the public eye. I apparated out of Private Drive and went somewhere more quite for Alana to be raised up. She will be raised up differently to Harry, as she will know about her being a witch whereas Harry will not know about witches and wizards. However, neither Harry nor Alana will know how they're parents died last night until the time is right. They will also never know of the other until Harry is in Hogwarts.

I knew just the place to put Alana, a small wizard family that live in the country. Richard and Carol Perrott, they were the perfect, loyal family for Alana, they also have a daughter. Rebecca Perrott, she is the same age as Alana as well. This would be good for her as she will be able to grow up with someone. I walked into their garden as I kept Alana close to me. I walked a little faster when I saw the door. I finally got to the front door and knocked, there was an instant answer, and it was like she almost knew that I was coming. She opened the door wider for me to come in.

"Do you know what happened yesterday evening?" I asked her. Richard came wandering into the room with a sleeping Rebecca in his arms.

"Of course I know Albus, everyone has heard about what happened to Lily and James Potter. I take it the boy has been put somewhere safe?" She asked me back. I looked at her for a moment before answering.

"Yes, he has been put somewhere safe...I need you and Richard to do me favour?" I asked her, she and Richard nodded their heads and told me to continue.

"Well, I need to tell you something before I ask you...about 3 years ago Lily Potter found out that she was pregnant, about 9 months later she gave birth to a baby girl Alana Potter came into this world. After 2 years of trying to get pregnant again because of Alana's prophecy, they managed to and 9 months later Harry was born. I did some digging because Lily and James did not want me to know neither Harry's or Alana's prophecy and I eventually found out both of their prophecy, Harry is 'meant' to kill Lord Voldemort and Alana, at the age of 17 falls pregnant, but it isn't any baby. It's the ultimate" I said to her

"But that hasn't happened in over 300 years which means that she finds her soulmate" Richard said looking at me confused.

"I know, but it's going to happen. When the baby is born, it could kill anything if it turns evil which is why I have taken Alana's prophecy and kept it safe so if he comes back and founds out about her and the prophecy he will either kill her or take her and her soulmate and turn them both evil so when they fall pregnant the baby will be evil. Which is why I need to ask you to take her in for me please with you both looking after her I know she won't turn evil." I told her and looked at Richard and Carol with pleading eyes; she signed and looked over at Richard and Rebecca.

They both looked over towards me with Alana. Carol turned around with her back to me and looked at Richard; I notice Richard nod his head. Carol turned with a big smile on her face. I knew from then onwards that Alana would be in safe hands of a loving family.

I gave her Alana and I let myself out. I knew that both Harry and Alana would be safe for the next few years...I walked out of there and felt safe for once, that Voldemort was finally gone for good. Well, until next time.

* * *

**Hey everyone! This is my first chapter of my new and improved story of Sibling Prophecy…I hope you all like it just as much I like it. I will try to update on a regular bases but if I don't then I'm so sorry. I will always be using quotes from the books and films of Harry Potter and when I do I will let you know that I don't own anything but the storyline! Reviews would be amazing. Thank you!**

**Twilighter1006**


End file.
